Crash
by ClaraVR
Summary: James S.Potter despice Slytherins more than anything but what happens when he meets Melanie Stone whom is not like any other Slytherins he met and why is Scorpius Malfoy so protective of her?


It was a cold afternoon in November and because Hogwarts was so huge it was quite cold inside the castle too. James Sirius Potter pulled his robe closer to his body as he ran down the big corridor. He was already five minutes late to the potion lesson and he had quite a large distance between him and the classroom. In normal circumstances he wouldn't care about five minutes but today was different, he had quidditch practice almost every day this week because of the upcoming match on Saturday. If he went and got himself detention Tom Smith, Gryffindor's team captain would probably strangle him.

He looked at his watch and turned up the pace even more, he was almost there. He just had to round that corner and go down one more stair and he would be in the dungeons. James really wasn't a fan of the dungeons, well he didn't hate the place itself, what he hated was the Slytherins that had their dorms there. All of them were arrogant, ignorant and just plain bullies.

Finally he rounded the corner but he wasn't the only one. Papers and books flied up in the air as he crashed into someone and both were knocked to the floor. His back ached and he slowly massaged it as he sat up.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you" a voice said, he looked up and saw a girl sit before him. She had long, thick dark brown hair with what looked like natural curls, she had a pair of big dark blue eyes and long, almost black eyelashes and that complete with her red lips and white flawless skin made her look like a porcelain doll. She must have catch him staring because she gave him a questioning look but then her expression changed and she started to dig around in her bag that lied next to her. She took out a band aid and suddenly took a hold of James' hand. Her hands were so small next to his and he let her place the band aid on his wounded hand. He actually hadn't got the injure from when he fell, he had got it from quidditch practice but it didn't seems like a good time to tell her,so he stayed quiet.

"My name is Melanie Stone" she said and extended her hand and he shook it. "James Potter"

"Yeah, you are pretty famous actually" Melanie Stone said with a smile. He smiled back, he was very aware of how well known he was. But he wasn't sure of whom she was, she was probably a year younger.

"Mel, what are you doing? We will be late" James didn't have to turn around to know who it was, he could take out that drawl voice from a crowd whenever. James turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy come forward them. Then he suddenly realised something, why did a girl like her know a Malfoy? His head snapped back to Melanie and now he looked at her tie. He felt his heart drop as he saw that her tie was coloured green and silver, Slytherins colures. When Malfoy saw who she was with he stopped and frowned "Mel, why are you with a Potter? Did he do this?" Malfoy said and referred to the mess around them and then started to help her pick up her things from the floor. "haha, no it was my fault, you know how clumsy I am. I was hurrying to the classroom and when I rounded the corner I didn't look and ran right into him, he even got hurt" Melanie said and pointed at James' hand. Scorpius got a mild expression on his face and patted softly her hair." It's not your fault; Potter should have watch where he was going. Well it doesn't matter, as long as you are alright" James lifted one of his eyebrows, did really just this son of a- ex -death eater say that it didn't matter if he hurt his precious hand? Unbelievable.

"Hey Malfoy, What do you mean by that?" he said angrily.

"Are you so dumb that you can't even figure that out? Well I guess sense we don't have time to explain it to you I will leave it up to your imagination"

Before Melanie got dragged away by Scorpius she whispered a goodbye to James and left him alone still sitting on the floor. Some girls form Ravenclaw giggled as they went past him and he guessed he probably looked really weird while sitting alone on the floor. He stood up and ran a hand through his already messy black hair. How could a nice girl like that be a Slytherin? But then he remembered why he had crashed into her from the beginning. Ugh! Tom was going to kill him!

**AN: well, this is the first thing** **I have ever uploaded to . haha, it was pretty short wasn't it? please review, follow or favourite if you liked what I wrote**


End file.
